TDI: Heroes VS Villains
by TotalDramaAuthor
Summary: 25 Contestants! Heroes VS. Villains! Fighting for one million dollars! Who will win? There will be suspense, drama, love and tons of shocking moments! I will try to update my story once or twice a week.
1. Welcome to Wawanakwa Island!

_**TDI: Heroes VS. Villains**_

_**Episode 1: Welcome to Wawanakwa Island!**_

The episode begins with a shot of what used to be Camp Wawanakwa which is now Wawanakwa island. Chris jumps in the shot and begins to speak.

Chris: Yo! Welcome to the 5th season of Total Drama! This time around, we've decided to bring back 25 contestants from Seasons one, two, and three! There will be two teams. Heroes and Villains. A new twist we made is that they will also have to live on the land. No cabins, bathrooms, showers, or mess hall! Just like Survivor, hehe. Oh! Here they come!

The 25 campers walk out.

Ezekiel

Eva

Noah

Justin

Katie

Tyler

Izzy

Cody

Beth

Sadie

Courtney

Harold

Trent

Bridgette

Lindsay

DJ

Geoff

Leshawna

Duncan

Heather

Gwen

Owen

Sierra

Alejandro

And Blainley.

Chris: Welcome everyone to-

A helicopter appears up above and a man looks outside and begins to shout.

Man in Helicopter: IZZY! WE HAVE FOUND YOU! FREEZE BECAUSE YOU ARE UNDERARREST!

Izzy: No way!

Izzy jumps into the ocean and begins to swim away.

Chris: Ugh, that was weird… Well I guess that leaves us with 24!

Owen: NO! NOT IZZY! I WAS GOING TO SAY I WANTED HER BACK!

Chris: Well, too bad Owen.

Heather: Um, Chris,

Chris: Yes Heather?

Heather: Why is Blainley here?

Chris: Because, we needed another Villain.

Gwen: What?

Chris explains to them what this season is about. He shows them around and what not.

Harold: So we have to live in the wild?

Chris: Yup!

Bridgette: Well thank god Izzy is gone, because she so would've won.

Chris: Anyways, I have decided who the heroes and villains are.

Heroes:

Bridgette

Katie

Sadie

Sierra

Lindsay

Beth

Tyler

Trent

Cody

DJ

Geoff

And Owen!

The Villains are…

Courtney

Eva

Heather

Gwen

Leshawna

Blainley

Alejandro

Duncan

Justin

Ezekiel

Harold

And Noah!

Chris: Okay! So please get with your team.

Noah: Uh, Chris.. How am I a villain?

Chris: Because you're an annoying know it all!

Noah: Hey! I wasn't like that last season!

Chris: Too bad!

Noah: Ugh, whatever.

Leshawna: And how am I a villain?

Chris: Because you beat up Heather! By the way, that was awesome!

Leshawna: Oh.

Chris: Anyways, you guys can go find your camp ground and get everything ready for tonight. Because tomorrow will be your first challenge!

Everyone heads off to their camp sites.

Villains tribe Scene

Alejandro: How are you Heather?

Heather: Why the hell are you talking to me?

Alejandro: Because, I want to tell you, even after all you did, I still love you.

Heather: Yeah right! You we're trying to trick and I didn't fall for it. And now you're trying it again! And it still doesn't work!

Alejandro: But-

Heather: Shut it.

Confessionals:

Chris: Oh yeah, we're still using the same confessional!

Alejandro: I know I tricked girls in the past, but I really, really, love Heather. I just wish she would believe me..

Heather: That loser thinks he can trick me! No way!

Courtney: Oh boy, I'm going to KILL Gwen this season for kissing Duncan Last time! I still have unfinished business! Grrrrr!

Gwen: Me, Courtney and Duncan on the same team is bad…

Blainley: I know before I said I was to old for this show, but a million dollars prize is pretty good!

Confessionals over.

At the Heroes tribe,

DJ: Woohoo guys! Us heroes are going to win! Good always wins!

Owen: Yeah! Wooooooooooooohooooooooooooo!

Katie: OMG SADIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ON THIS SHOW AGAIN!

Sadie: OMG I KNOW RIGHT! AND WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!

Both: !

Lindsay: Tyler!

Tyler: Lindsay!

They both begin to make out.

Cody: Yuck, another Bridgette and Geoff..

Bridgette: Hey!

Cody: Well it's true..

Confessionals:

Sierra: Since me and Cody are best friends now, we've both decided that we're going to be a power couple and make it to the final 2! And maybe we might become boyfriend and girl…girl…GIRLFRIEND OMG EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sierra then faints. And Trent walks in.

Trent: Why Is Sierra on the floor…

Trent pushes her out of the confessional.

Trent: Anyways, I'm so happy to be back. But I'm sad that Gwen's on the other team! We both have to survive until the merge to be together…

Confessionals over.

Geoff: Hey guys, it's starting to get dark, we're going to need to set up camp!

Bridgette: Ugh, we don't have anything except a can of water. Wait… where's our water…

Owen is chugging down water

Bridgette: OWEN STOP DRINKING IT!

Owen stops and frowns.

Bridgette: Great, he drank half of it!

Owen: I'm sorry I was so thirsty!

Bridgette: Ugh, whatever!

Back at the villains camp site.

Blainley: Where's my water?

Heather: Your water? It's OUR water!

Blainley: Too bad you ****ing B****!

Alejandro: Hey fatty! Don't talk to her that way!

Blainley: Did you.. Just call me.. A fatty?

Alejandro: ADUR I just did!

Blainley: Well then.

Blainley flips off Alejandro, knees him in the groin and walks to the confessional.

Alejandro: DE…JA…VU…

Confessionals:

Blainley: He is SO on my number one to get out list. Then it's Heather.

Heather: I can't believe he went to that extent to try and trick me into loving him. But nothing gets by me!

Soon, everyone is asleep and the night goes by. In the morning Chris comes to their camp sites.

Chris: WAKE UP EVERYONE!

Everyone wakes up.

Chris: Okay! It's time for your first challenge!

Justin: Ugh, but it's so early!

Eva: Yeah! Let us sleep some more!

Harold: Yeah! Leshawna needs her beauty sleep!

Duncan: And I don't get up until noon.

Beth: Yeah! Let us sleep!

Ezekiel: I NEED MORE SLEEP TO WIN!

Chris: Oh my god. Will you all SHUT UP?Everyone shuts up.

Chris: Anyways, challenge time! This season they work like this. We do a reward challenge, the winning team can either choose an advantage for the immunity challenge or they can get something helpful for their camp. For your first challenge everyone will be hanging over the sea. The team to lose all their players first will not get a reward. Now, let's all get started!

The campers all get on the metal bars above the sea.

Chris: And your challenge starts.. No-

Owen falls off.

Chris: Now!

Owen: Ah!

After only three minutes, 5 campers are left standing

Chris: Wow we have an unfit cast..

From Team Villains,

Eva, Duncan and Alejandro are left!

From Team Heroes,

DJ and Geoff!

Duncan let's go of one arm and falls off on accident.

Geoff: It's burning! I can't do it!

Geoff drops.

Alejandro: Eva you can handle this.

Alejandro Jumps off,

Chris: Now we're down to Eva and DJ! Who's gonna win!

Someone falls off and the camera turns.

Chris: Well, well, looks like the heroes win the reward challenge!

Heroes: YES! WOO!

Chris: Okay DJ you can come down!

DJ jumps off.

Chris: Heroes, you can either, have a bag of rice and a chicken for food, or you can have a Purple skeleton as your advantage.

Owen: FOOD!

Chris: Okay! You guys get the food!

Trent: Owen! We we're going to decide as a team!

Owen: Sorry…

Chris: Anyways, when we come back, what will the immunity challenge be? Which team will win? And will I get any hotter? Find out when we return!


	2. Skull Hunt

Chris: And we're back! Now, it's time for the immunity challenge! For the challenge, Chef has hidden six skulls around the woods. Two purple, two blue and two red. Your team's job is to find one of each and put them in the cave walls to open it. There your team will find the immunity idol. First team to do this will win immunity!

Everyone on the heroes team looks at Owen with a mad glare.

Confessional:

Katie: OMG we could've had a great advantage with that purple skull!

Owen: Everyone's mad at me now! I hope we win or else I'm going home!

Confessionals over.

Chris: Ok your marks, get set.. GO!

Everyone runs off into the woods.

The teams start looking everywhere for skulls.

(Scene with Katie and Sadie)

Katie: Sadie, you look in those bushes and I'll look in these!

Sadie: Okay!

Katie and Sadie dig through all the bushes they can find.

Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEK!

Katie: What? Did you find a skull?

Sadie: NO! A PYTHONE!

The snake jumps up and tries to bite Sadie but misses.

Katie: OMG LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

As the run away Katie stumbles into a bush and a blue skull falls out but they don't notice. The snake eats it.

(Scene with Noah)

Noah: What's this?

Noah sees a spot in the ground that looks like it's been dug up.

Noah: I think something's in there!

Noah touches the spot and a bomb sets off, he goes flying.

Confessional:

Chris: I forgot to tell them that I rigged the forest up with bombs and deadly animals! Haha!

Confessional over:

Noah: Oww, I Don't think I broke anything…

(Scene with Duncan)

Duncan: Woah! A python! What the hell is in his stomach? Is that… a skull? Oh boy! He's mine!

Duncan grabs the python by the mouth and closes it shut. It stomps on it with his head until it dies.

Duncan: Haha! Take that!

He then grabs his pocket knife and begins to cut open the snake, and takes out the blue skull!

Duncan: Yeah! One skull for me! Ew, it's smells like sh-

(the scene goes to Sierra and Cody)

Sierra: Okay Cody! Let's look around here!

Cody: Okay,

They begin to dig through things and look in bushes and trees. Cody hears a rawr and turns around.

Cody: Oh my god… SIERRA!

Sierra: What? AAHHHH!

A bear is about to slash Cody when Sierra jumps in the way. The bear slashes her and she bumps into a tree. A red skull falls out and onto her lap.

Sierra: OMG I FOUND A SKULL!

Cody: That's great! NOW LET'S RUN!

They both run as fast as they can away from the bear.

(Back with Duncan)

Duncan: Now we're is that cave… oh! There it is!

Duncan runs up to the villains cave and sticks the blue skull in the top whole.

Duncan: Yeah! Now just two more!

(The next scene is with Harold and Leshawna)

Leshawna: Look Harold! I see a dug up whole!

They both run to the spot were Noah was blasted.

Harold: Look! I see a Purple skull!

Leshawna: Yeah! Let's bring it to the cave!

(The next scene is with Lindsay, Beth and Tyler)

Lindsay: Hmm I wonder we're a skull could be…

Lindsay spots a whole that looks like it's been dug. She runs to it but Tyler stops her.

Tyler: Wait! It could has a bomb!

Beth: Why would you think that?

Tyler: Because, I saw an explosion earlier and Noah was flying in the sky.

Lindsay: :O LIKE A BIRDIE?

Tyler: Sure… Here, I'll use my headband to see if it explodes. Stand back1

Tyler takes off his head band and throws it at the spot. It explodes and his head band goes flying away.

Tyler: No! It's gone!

Beth: Well, it was a good sacrifice because there's a purple skull!

Lindsay: YAY!

They take the skull and head off to their cave.

(The next scene is with Owen and Ezekiel)

Owen: Hey! What's that sticking out of the bush?

Owen takes the blue skull.

Owen: Yes! I got it!

Ezekiel: Oh no you don't!

Ezekiel begins to twitch, he then transforms into his old Gollum form.

Ezekiel: ANNDFJFJFSFJDFSJFDS!

Ezekiel jumps on Owen and tries to grab the skull.

Owen: Oh I had to much water…

Owen belches in Ezekiel's face

Ezekiel: AHHH!

Ezekiel falls back and some how transforms back into his normal self.

Owen: Okay, that's just weird!

Owen runs to find his cave.

(The next scene is with Leshawna and Harold)

Harold: There's the cave! And someone put a blue skull in!

They both put the purple skull in.

(The next scene is with Owen, Lindsay, Beth and Tyler)

Owen: I see the cave!

He places the blue skull in.

Tyler runs up and places the skull in.

Tyler: Yeah! Now we need the purple one and we win!

(The next scene is with Sierra, Cody and Duncan)

Sierra: I think I see our cave up ahead! And there's two skulls1

Cody: Yes! We're going to win!

Duncan jumps out.

Duncan: Not so fast!

Sierra: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Duncan: Your skull!

Cody: Well, you can't have it!

Duncan: Oh yeah?

Duncan takes out his pocket knife.

Cody: Okay here take!

Duncan: Thank you!

Duncan runs to the villains cave and places the skull in.

The cave opens and the villains come to the cave.

Courtney: Yes! We won!

Eva runs up and grabs the immunity idol.

Chris: Well! Looks like the Villains win! Heroes, you will be going to the bonfire.

The next scene is at the bonfire.

Trent: Cody, Sierra, I thought you had the red skull!

Cody: Yeah well, Duncan threatened us so I gave it to him!

Geoff: You what?

Sierra: WELL AT LEAST HE DIDN'T DRINK ALL THE WATER AND HE WOULD'VE TOOKEN THE ADVANTAGE!

Chris: Okay, okay, go vote now.

Everyone votes and Chris takes out the tray of marshmallows.

Chris: Like season one, we have marshmallows.

Owen: YAAAAAAAAY!

Chris: Okay, anyways… If I call your name your safe, and you get a marshmallow.

Owen begins to drool.

Chris: The marshmallows go to…

Bridgette

Katie

Sadie

Lindsay

Beth

Tyler

Trent

DJ

Geoff

And Sierra.

The two without a marshmallow are Cody and Owen.

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

Cody!

Owen: What! This is unfair!

Beth: Sorry Owen, but it's your fault!

Owen: Oh well…

Chris: The dock of shame is that way.

Owen walks there.

Owen: Wait, where's the boat?

Chris: There is none!

Chef picks up Owen and throws him into the ocean.

Chris: That's all for now! What will happen next time on,

TDI

Heroes

VS.

Villains!


	3. I'm in the Band!

Episode 2: I'm in the Band!

**Chris: Previously on TDI Heroes VS. Villains, The 25 campers arrived! Izzy had to quit so she could run away from the FBI, at the camp sites, love and hate occurred! For the reward challenge the teams had to endure holding onto a metal reel above the ocean. The heroes won but Owen was the one who wanted to take the food. Then for the immunity challenge, it was a skull hunt! As the teams got skulls, it was soon tied. Cody and Sierra were going to bring their skull to the cave and win, but Duncan threatened Cody and got the skull! In the end, the villains one and Owen was the first person to take the walk of shame. What will happen this time? Will Heather give in to Alejandro? Will Blainley get her revenge? And will I find MY HAIR GEL? Who knows! Find out today on…**

**TDI**

**Heroes**

**VS.**

**Villains!**

**The theme song plays.**

**The episode starts with the heroes going back from elimination. **

**Confessionals:**

**Cody: Wow. I was almost out!**

**Trent: Cody should've left… Owen may have made some stupid mistakes, but Cody's was the worst!**

**Lindsay is sitting on the toilet peeing,**

**Lindsay: :O NOT AGAIN!**

**Katie and Sadie: YAY! We survived!**

**Confessionals over.**

**Sierra: Yay! Cody I am so happy your safe!**

**Cody: Me too. ****J**

**Sierra and Cody stare at each other, and begin to kiss.**

**Sierra: … **

**Sierra faints.**

**Confessional:**

**Cody: Wow, I can't believe I kissed her! And it felt nice?**

**Sierra: !**

**Confessionals over:**

**Geoff: Well guys, at least we have rice and chicken.**

**Tyler: Good, I'm starving!**

**The next morning at the villains tribe, the camera shows heather on Alejandro as their sleeping. Heather wakes up,**

**Heather: Oh my god!**

**Alejandro wakes up.**

**Alejandro: So your in love with me now?**

**Heather: Ugh! As if!**

**Heather gets up and walks away.**

**Confessionals:**

**Alejandro: I think she's starting to fall in love with me now.**

**Heather: Ew! I can't believe I rolled over on him! I mean I would never go to sleep on him, as if!**

**The next scene is at the villains tribe during the night.**

**Heather: It's so cold!**

**A crab walks by.**

**Heather: Ah! This is scary…**

**Heather sees Alejandro and goes next to him, falls asleep, and later on in her sleep she rolls on him.**

**Back to the morning.**

**Courtney: So, Gwen… **

**Gwen: Look, Courtney I want to tell you something.**

**Courtney: NO GO KISS DUNCAN BOYFRIEND STEALER!**

**Gwen: No Courtney! I want to say that I'm over him! I broke up with him last night!**

**The scene goes to last night while the heroes were at elimination.**

**Gwen: Duncan, can I talk to you?**

**Duncan: Sure, what ya want?**

**Gwen: Well,**

**Duncan tries to kiss her but she pushes him away.**

**Gwen: I, I'm dumping you.**

**Duncan: What? Why?**

**Gwen: Because, the reason why I was in love with you was because I missed Trent and now I realize I never really loved you…**

**Duncan: … Fine, FINE. **** You!**

**Duncan walks away. And Gwen frowns.**

**The scene goes back to Gwen and Courtney.**

**Courtney: Yeah right Gwen! You're a liar!**

**Gwen: Ugh…**

**Chris comes to their camps.**

**Chris: Okay everyone! It's time for your challenge! This week, there will only be one challenge. But since the Villains won yesterday, they will get an automatic advantage. For your challenge, you guys will be singing a song of your choice and playing instruments. **

**Courtney: What kind of challenge is that?**

**Chris: Well, the fans loved the songs from TDWT, so we're doing this kind of challenge! Anyways, villains, since you won yesterday, you guys will have the first choose at instruments! Then the heroes get a choice. So, let's start this!**

**The next scene is with the villains in the instruments room.**

**Chris: You guys have two minutes to grab some stuff, now!**

**Ezekiel grabs a guitar.**

**Gwen grabs a Microphone, so does Courtney and Blainley.**

**Leshawna grabs DJ turn tables.**

**Harold grabs an electronic piano.**

**Alejandro grabs drums.**

**Chris: Times up! Heroes, go now!**

**Katie and Sierra grab microphones.**

**Trent grabs a guitar.**

**Geoff grabs the drums.**

**Chris: Times up! Now, you guys will have an hour to think of a song, and practice!**

**Courtney: Only an hour?**

**Chris: Yup! Have fun! Haha!**

**Confessionals:**

**Blainley: Since I still hate Alejandro, I need a way to get him out. And I have a perfect plan…**

**Blainley takes out black item.**

**Blainley: See this? It's a buzzer sort of thing, I set it to a certain to set off, I put it on someone and when the time comes, it'll electrocute them! So Alejandro will mess up, we lose and everyone votes him out!**

**Blainley gives an evil grin and the scene fades.**

**Chris: Well, that seems shocking! And we'll see what happens when we come back! **


	4. What a Shocker!

Chris: Welcome back!

The scene continues with Blainley in the Confessional.

Blainley: Alejandro is going to lose!

Knocking comes from outside of the confessional.

Ezekiel: Blainley! Hurry up! I have to use the bathroom!

Blainley: Ugh! Why Can't you go outside!

Ezekiel: I'd rather not say why.

Blainley: I'm still talking to the camera!

Ezekiel: No! I'm coming in!

Blainley: What?

Ezekiel opens the door and crashes into Blainley.

Blainley: Ah! Fine!

Blainley walks out of the confessional.

The next scene is with the Heroes.

Trent: Any song ideas?

Geoff: I know! How about… We are the champions!

Katie: That songs old,

Sadie: Yeah!

Bridgette: I think we should do a more modern song.

Sierra: I KNOW!

At the villains camp site.

Duncan: Let's do, Let the bodies hit the floor!

Noah: No thanks.

Courtney: How about Fairy Tale!

Duncan: Hell no! I don't want no girly song!

Blainley: Let's sing Blainirific!

Leshawna: Um, no. I say we sing Rude Boy.

Duncan: Nice one! Totally!

Courtney: Fine! But if we lose your going home!

Leshawna: Whatever girl.

After an hour,

Chris: Okay! Everyone go get ready! Heroes will be performing first!

Backstage,

Blainley: Alejandro, you must be nervous, how about a hug to make you feel better?

Alejandro: Sure?

Blainley hugs Alejandro, but notices her buzzer is missing, she gasps.

Alejandro: Uh, okay well I'm going to go to the drums.

Blainley: Where did I put it?

The scene goes back to when Ezekiel walked in on her. The camera shows a close up and we see Blainley's buzzer falling into Ezekiel's pocket.

Blainley: S***!

The scene goes to the heroes on stage.

Chris: Okay. We have our judges! Me, Chef and my Niece Christina. We will judge you all! Then we will score you on a scale of 1 to 10 each. Okay, Heroes start when your ready.

Sierra: We are singing "All the Small Things" by Blink 182!

_All the small things,_

_True care,_

_Truth Brings,_

_I'll take, one lift,_

_Your ride, best trip!_

_Always, I know_

_You'll be,_

_At my show!_

_Watching, waiting,_

_Say it so! I will not go! Turn the lights off! Cary me home!_

Chris: STOP!

Sierra: How was it?

Chris: I say it sucked.

Chef: Yeah!

Christina: It was Okay…

Chris: I give it a 2

Chef: I give it a 1!

Christina: I give it a 3.

Chris: You guys scored a 6 out of 30.

Trent: Great! We're going to lose!

Chris: Okay, will the villains come out?

The villains walk out,

Chris: What will you guys be singing?

Courtney: We're going to sing Billionaire!

Chris: Okay start!

Instead of Billionaire, Gwen starts the song, "How to Save a life"

Gwen: Courtney, this is to tell you I wasn't lying…

_Step one, you say we need to talk…_

_He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk._

_He smiles politely right at you, you stare politely right on through,_

_Some sort of window to your right,_

_As he goes left, and you stay right._

_Between the lines, fear and blame, you began to wonder why you came!_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend!_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness!_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_Had I known how to save a life…_

Then, Ezekiel starts to get electrocuted and messes up his guitar playing.

Chris: Oww! Stop! Stop! It was good, until HE messed it up!

I was going to give you a 10 but now I'm giving you a 5.

Chef: It sucked! I give you a 0.

Christina: I agree with… Chef.

Chris: Well, shockingly, Heroes win!

Heroes: YES!

At the campfire.

Courtney: I believe you Gwen! I want to be your friend again. J

Gwen: Me too. J

They hug and go to elimination.

Courtney: Okay, we have to vote out Duncan!

Gwen: Yeah!

Everyone votes and Chris walks out.

Chris: 12 villains, 11 marshmallows, they go to…

Courtney

Eva

Gwen

Heather

Alejandro

Justin

Noah

Harold

Blainley

And Leshawna.

Duncan and Ezekiel do not have marshmallows.

Chris: And the last marshmallows go to…

Duncan!

Ezekiel: What? Why! That wasn't my fault I got electrocuted! This sucks!

Chris: Yeah, yeah whatever.

Chef picks up Ezekiel and throws him into the ocean.

The next scene is with Beth and Lindsay.

Beth: Hey Lindsay! Wanna do some stuff?

Lindsay: Nah, I'm gonna hang out with Tyler.

Beth: Oh…

Confessional:

Beth: I'm sick and tired of Lindsay being with Tyler! I never get noticed! I have to stop this…

Confessional over.

Beth: Tyler, can you come with me for a second?

Tyler: Sure…

They walk to the confessional.

Beth: In here…

The next scene is with DJ.

DJ: Ah! I gotta pee! I don't wanna use the woods though, to scary. Guess I'll use the confessional.

DJ walks to the confessional and opens it. He gasps and pees himself.

The scene shows Beth and Tyler making out.

Tyler pushes away from her and sees DJ.

Tyler: Don't…tell…Lindsay!

DJ stand there flabbergasted with wet shorts.

Chris: Wow! What a shocker! What will happen next time? Will DJ tell Lindsay? Will he change his shorts? Will he even move? Find out next time on,

TDI

Heroes

VS.

Villains!


	5. Total Drama Duel!

**Episode 3: Total Drama Duel!**

Chris: Previously on TDI Heroes VS. Villains… It was a song challenge! Blainley messed up with her electrocute thingamajig and Ezekiel got electrocuted making the villains lose! And it was Ezekiel who was eliminated. Then, out of jealously Beth forced Tyler to kiss her, and DJ saw! Oh and whizzed himself Haha! Dejavu huh? Anyways, 22 are left, who will go home tonight on,

TDI

Heroes

VS.

Villains!

The theme song plays.

The episode begins at the heroes camp early in the morning.

Sierra: Hasn't DJ been acting weird since last night?

Cody: Yeah, kind of like he's keeping a secret. Haha.

Sierra: Maybe…

Sierra walks over to DJ.

Sierra: Hi DJ!

DJ: Hi…

Sierra: Wanna hear a song I like to sing?

DJ: Sure…

Sierra: It's called "Secret" By the Pierces.

_Gotta secret, can you keep it? _

_Swore this one you'll save._

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you that I know won't you tell what I said_

_Cuz two can keep a secret if one of them is DEAD._

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret,_

_Now your telling lies cuz you wanna keep it._

_But no one keeps a secret_

_Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains become a living hell_

_Everybody tells_

_Gotta secret, can you keep it? _

_Swore this one you'll save._

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Takin this one to the grave_

_If I show you that I know won't you tell what I said_

_Cuz two can keep a secret if one of them is DEAD._

_Look into my eyes, now your getting sleepy-_

DJ: OKAY OKAY! I SAW BETH AND TYLER KISS AND THEN I PEED MY PANTS AND TYLER TOLD ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE AND THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD AND THEN YOU SANG THAT SCARY SONG AND IT BROKE ME!

DJ runs off crying.

Sierra: Thank you DJ.

Sierra walks off and tells Cody.

At the Villains tribe.

Heather wakes up and she is above Alejandro.

Heather: Oh my god…

The scene goes back to last night after the elimination.

Alejandro: Heather, just admit you love me…

Heather: For the one millionth time, I don't!

Alejandro: Really? Really?

Heather: N- Yes!

Alejandro: I almost heard you say no!

Heather: I just stumbled words!

Alejandro: Sure…

Heather: UGH! Fine I love you okay? I think your hot and sexy.

Alejandro: So do I…

Heather: No! Your lying!

Alejandro: I'm not…

Alejandro begins to kiss Heather, she is about to hesitate but she doesn't. They start making out, and go on and on…

Heather: Oh… Alejandro!

The scene goes back to next morning.

Heather: I can't believe we-

Alejandro wakes up.

Alejandro: Morning!

Heather: Hi.

They kiss.

Alejandro walks off and Heather looks at her stomach.

Heather: No, no. that wouldn't happen.

Chris goes to the camps and begins to speak.

Chris: Okay everyone! It's time for your next challenge! And after tonight's elimination, there will be no challenges for the next three days! And if you want to live those three days at a Las Vegas hotel then you might want to win this weeks challenge! By the way, this weeks challenge will only have one part! And I'll tell you all what it is. Basically you will each be dueling one and another. One on one battles. After the 11 battles, the team with the most wins will win the challenge! The losing team will have to send someone home! Oh and to make it more interesting… the battle field will be rigged with bombs and stuff, oh and it will be an arena 500 feet in the air, above the ocean! If you fall off you lose the duel! The challenge starts in 20 minutes!

Chris walks away.

The next scene is at the heroes camp.

Cody: So how should we blackmail DJ?

Sierra: I don't think we should. If we do we will start tons of drama and we will probably be responsible for some of it, and we could get voted off.

Cody: Then why'd you ask him?

Sierra: Because I wanted to sing that song!

Cody: Okay…

20 minutes later, the cast arrives at the arena.

Chris: Welcome! Let me tell you guys who our first Duelers are!

Noah and Sadie!

Confessionals:

Noah: 110 pound Noah vs. 270 pound Sadie… Oh no.

Confessional over.

They both get on the arena.

Chef: 3, 2, 1, GO!

Noah: Uh, how do I hit a girl?

Katie: SIT ON HIM!

Sadie NO! THEN AMERICA WILL THINK IM FAT!

Noah: Because you are?

Sadie: HELL NO!

Sadie rams Noah off the arena, he falls into the ocean.

Chris: Heroes 1 Villains 0!

Noah walks out of the ocean.

Noah: I think I broke my… WHOLE BODY!

He falls on the ground.

Chris: Medic _

No one shows up.

Chris: Whatever. Next up: Eva and DJ!

They both get on the arena.

Chef: 3, 2, 1 GO!

DJ: I can't hit a girl!

Eva: Okay, then I will!

Eva is about to punch him when a bomb sets off and she flies off the arena.

Chris: DJ Wins! 2 Heroes, 0 villains! Next up: Heather and Lindsay!

They both get on.

Chef: 3, 2, GO!

Heather: Look Lindsay, there's free lipstick in the ocean.

Lindsay: OMG!

Lindsay jumps off.

Chris: Villains score! Heroes 2, Villains 1!

Lindsay: There's no Lipstick!

Chris: Next up: Courtney and Cody!

They get in the arena.

Cody: This is so rigged Chris! I can't hit a girl!

Courtney punches Cody in the face.

Courtney: But I can hit a boy!

Cody trips and falls off.

Chris: 2 and 2!

Sierra: HOW DARE YOU PUNCH MY CODY! COURTNEY YOU ARE A ***** ***** ******* ******** ********* ******** ******** ****** **** ******* *** ******!

Courtney: Doesn't effect me!

Sierra: OH YEAH? WELL YOU SUCK AT BEING A C.I.T!

Courtney: HOW DARE YOU!

Courtney runs off crying.

Chris: Next up, Sierra and Duncan.

Chef: 3, 2 go.

Sierra: HERE'S WHAT YOU GET FOR YOUR EX HITTING MY CODY!

Sierra grabs Duncan by the face, picks him up, and throws him off the arena.

Chris: Wow… 3 for heroes and 2 for villains. Next up: Blainley and Katie!

Chef: 3, GO.

Blainley: Don't you dare touch me!

Katie: I won't.

Blainley: Good.

Blainley walks towards Katie. Then, a bomb sets off and she goes flying off the arena.

Katie: YAY!

Chris: 4 for the heroes and 2 for the villains! Next up: Trent and Gwen!

Gwen: What?

Chris: You heard me!

They get up on the arena.

Chef: 3 GO!

Gwen: Uh…

Gwen goes backwards and falls off the arena.

Gwen: Opps, my bad…

Chris: 5 for the heroes and 2 for the villains! One more for the heroes to win! Next up, Beth and Justin!

Justin: You better not touch me Beth! I need this perfect body.

Beth: Okay! Can you uhm, walk towards me…

Justin: Like I'd fall for that bomb trick!

Justin moves to the side, a bomb goes off but somehow he stays on by hanging onto the edge.

Justin: Beth… help me! I could die!

Beth: Uh… Okay… I'll help you!

Beth pulls Justin's arm, he gets up and he pushes Beth up.

Beth: AHHHHH! YOU TRICKED ME!

Chris: 5 Heroes, 3 villains! Next up: Leshawna and Bridgette!

Leshawna: Girl I'ma just punch you out and don't have any hard feelings.

Bridgette: You think you can punch me-

Leshawna punches her and she falls off.

Chris: 5 for the Heroes, 4 for the villains! Next up: Tyler and Alejandro!

Alejandro: This will be easy.

Alejandro walks up to Tyler. Tyler is shaking.

Alejandro: Boo.

Tyler: AHHHHHH!

Tyler runs off the arena.

Chris: It's tied! 5 to 5! Harold and Geoff, whoever wins will win it for the team!

Harold: Prepare to lose!

Geoff: Yeah right!

Harold begins to do sort of ninja moves around Geoff.

Harold: HI-YA-

Before he finishes a bomb sets off and Harold flies off the mat.

Chris: Heroes win again!

Heroes: WOOHOO!

Chris: Villains, I'll see you at elimination!

At elimination…

Chris: The marshmallows go to…

Courtney

Heather

Leshawna

Alejandro

Duncan

Justin

Noah

Eva

And Blainley

The only two without a marshmallow, Gwen and Harold.

Chris: The last marshmallow goes to…

Gwen: Yeah, yeah I lose whatever bye.

Chris: No you don't!

Harold: What? But she lost her duel on purpose!

Courtney: Yeah, but your so annoying!

Harold: GOSH! FINE!

Chef picks Harold up and tosses him into the ocean.

Chris: 21 Remain! What will happen next time on TDI Heroes VS. Villains?

**Remaining Players: **Courtney, Eva, Heather, Gwen, Leshawana, Blainley, Alejandro, Duncan, Justin, Noah, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Trent, Cody, DJ, Geoff.

**Eliminated Players: **Owen, Ezekiel, Harold.


	6. William No Tell

**Episode 4: Swimmers and Stingers**

**Chris: Previously on TDI Heroes VS. Villains, DJ told Sierra that Tyler and Beth kissed, It was one on one duels, and the heroes won again! In the end, the villains sent Harold home. What will happen this time on **

**TDI**

**Heroes**

**VS.**

**Villains!**

**The theme song plays.**

**The episode begins at the villains tribe after elimination.**

**Confessional:**

**Gwen: Wow… I can't believe I'm still here. After all, I threw the challenge!**

**Confessional over.**

**Alejandro: So Heather, what do you want to do?**

**Heather: Oh um, I have to go use the bathroom…**

**Alejandro: Okay Sweetie. **

**Alejandro smiles and Heather walks to the woods.**

**Heather: Oh no…**

**Back at the villains tribe, Heather walks back to Alejandro crying.**

**Alejandro: What's the matter Heather?**

**Heather: I'm…Pregnant.**

**Alejandro: What?**

**Heather: And you're the father!**

**Alejandro: What, this, oh my god.**

**Heather: Look, no one can know about this. If our tribe finds out, they'll vote me off.**

**Alejandro: I'll keep my mouth shut… but,**

**Heather: Let's just, go to bed.**

**Alejandro: All right…**

**At the hotel where the Heroes are staying for three days,**

**Lindsay: DJ, you look like you have a secret. Hehe.**

**DJ: Of course I don't!**

**Lindsay: Yeah, your right… No one can trust you.**

**DJ: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Lindsay: Oh nothing…**

**DJ: Fine then. Well guess what? I have a secret!**

**Lindsay: Really? Will you please tell me it?**

**DJ: Sure, the other night, I had to use the bathroom. I walked to the confessional, opened it. And guess who I saw kissing.**

**Lindsay: Who?**

**DJ: Beth and Tyler.**

**Lindsay: WHAT? No! You're lying!**

**DJ: Ask Tyler for yourself. **

**Lindsay finds Tyler.**

**Lindsay: Tyler! Is it true that you kissed Beth?**

**Tyler: What! N- N- N- N- Yes…**

**Lindsay: Oh my god! How… Could you?**

**Lindsay begins to tear up and runs away.**

**Tyler: Lindsay! Wait! Beth was- Ugh! **

**Lindsay: I Don't care! I hate you! We are over!**

**Tyler walks back to his room sulking.**

**The next morning at the villains tribe.**

**Confessionals:**

**Blainley: I think I'm going to need an alliance with someone if I want to get farther. But who?**

**Confessional Over.**

**Blainley find Justin and begins to speak with him.**

**Blainley: Hey Justin.**

**Justin: Hi?**

**Blainley: How are you?**

**Justin: Good…**

**Blainley: I'm a little, cold.**

**Blainley begins to snuggle with Justin.**

**Justin: But it's 85 degrees.**

**Blainley: … Whatever! Listen! You and me, we could make a great power couple!**

**Justin: But I don't wanna date you!**

**Blainley: Are you sure?**

**Blainley kisses Justin on the cheek.**

**Justin: Oh, Maybe we could…**

**Blainley: Good.**

**Confessionals:**

**Blainley: All I need to do is get him whipped and this show is mine!**

**Justin: I used to think Blainley was ugly and old. But now I think she's hot!**

**Confessionals over.**

**Back at the heroes tribe during the day.**

**Tyler: DJ! **

**DJ: Yeah?**

**Tyler: How could you tell Lindsay?**

**DJ: Because! She was being mean so I told her!**

**Tyler: Wow… now we're over! Thanks a lot!**

**Tyler walks off.**

**After three days, the heroes come back to the island. Chris welcomes them and tells everyone about today's challenge.**

**Chris: Okay! Hello everyone! Welcome back Heroes, hope you had a nice stay. But now, it is time for our challenge! Before we start the main challenge, you will be having a reward challenge. For the reward challenge, each team will partner up with someone on their team. One person will get a bow and arrow, the other will get an apple. The partners job is to shoot the arrow in hopes of it hitting the apple. At the end of the 10 minutes, the team with the most apples shot will win the choice of either a reward or an advantage. So you have five minutes to choose your partners!**

**Chris: Okay! So the teams are,**

**Heroes: Katie and Sadie, Bridgette and Geoff, Cody and Sierra, Lindsay and Trent, Tyler and Beth.**

**Villains: Courtney and Gwen, Eva and Noah, Blainley and Justin, Alejandro and Duncan, Leshawna and Heather.**

**DJ: So I'm sitting out?**

**Chris: Yup! Anyways, now that you guys have your supplies, get the blind folds.**

**Heather: What?**

**Chris: Yeah! To made it fun, the shooters will be blind folded!**

**Heather: Oh no.**

**Chris: Okay, start!**

**Katie: Careful Sadie! You can do it!**

**Sadie: Okay, I'll try…**

**Sadie shoots her arrow and it knocks the apple off.**

**Katie: EEEE! WE DID IT!**

**Geoff: Bridgette, you can do this…**

**Bridgette: Okay! **

**Bridgette shoots her arrow and it goes through Geoff's hat.**

**Geoff: No!**

**Leshawna: Okay, I'll be careful Heather, even though I want to stab you with this.**

**Leshawna shoots the arrow and it heads straight for Heathers Stomach.**

**The scene fades, commercial.**


	7. Swimmers and Stingers

Chris: Welcome back! Last time, it was time for a reward challenge! The teams had to shoot arrows to hit apples on their partners head! Katie and Sadie where the only ones so far to complete it. Then a shocker, Leshawana accidentally shot an arrow at Heather's pregnant stomach! Will it hit? Will it not? Let's continue the story!

The arrow heads straight for Heather's stomach. Heather throws her arms at it, and deflects it. The arrow heads back and stabs Leshawna in the arm.

Leshawna: Ah! S***!

Chris: Medics! Medics! Medics? Medics? Eh whatever.

DJ rips off part of his sleeve and raps it around Leshawna's bleeding arm.

Chris: Um, okay. Are medics are on vacation…

Leshawna: VACATION?

Chris: Yep! So Leshawna, I guess you're gonna have to compete in the immunity challenge! Haha! Anyways, since we have to stop this challenge from an injury, and since Katie and Sadie are the only ones who scored… Heroes win the reward!

Heroes: Yeah!

Chris: Okay! Here's your choice! You guys may, either take, inflatable beds, blankets and pillows, or a crate with a letter on it!

The heroes huddle up and think.

DJ: Well, I say we take the reward. I'm sick of sleeping on the ground!

Geoff: Same here!

Bridgette: But that crate will help us!

Trent: We have more players then them. I'm sure we can still beat them!

Cody: Okay, it's decided!

Chris: Well?

Sierra: We take… the reward!

Chris: Okay! You guys get the beds, pillows and blankets! Now, let's explain your immunity challenge! In the sea surrounding Wawanakwa Island, Chef has placed crates out there for you guys to get! You will each take turns swimming to a crate, and bringing it back. Once all your crates are there, you will construct it to say "Immunity" the first team to do so wins it! Oh, and there's jelly fish in the sea too! Haha! By the way, there are 12 crates!

Everyone comes back in their bathing suits. Each team gets in a line.

Chris: And… Go!

Courtney and Bridgette run to the water. They start swimming.

Geoff: Come on Bridgette! You can do it!

Gwen: Go Courtney!

Courtney: Don't worry! I got this-

A jellyfish goes up to Courtney and stings her.

Courtney: OW! What the heck!

Justin: Hurry! She's taking the lead!

Bridgette swims up to a crate and starts bringing it back.

Geoff: Yeah!

Bridgette swims and as she reaches shore, Courtney does soon after.

Katie goes then Eva goes.

Eva swims very fast and gets the crate while Katie is half way.

Katie: Oh my god she's so fast!

Eva: Ha!

Katie finally gets a crate as Eva runs to shore.

Heather runs out. Katie finally gets back and Sadie gets there.

Confessionals:

Heather: I have to be really careful in these physical challenges. But if I'm too careful, I'll get voted out!

Blainley: I need to expose Heather.

Confessionals over.

Blainley sees a jelly fish to the right.

Blainley: Heather! Move to the right! I see a jelly fish near you!

Heather moves to the right but her foot kicks the jelly fish in the air, as it hits Blainley in the face and stings her.

Blainley: AHHHHH!

When Blainley takes the Jellyfish off, there are red marks all over her face.

Heather gets her crate and Sadie does a little bit after. They bring them back.

Gwen goes out. Then Sierra does a minute later.

Sierra starts swimming very fast. She she's a jellyfish and throws it at Gwen. Gwen gets stung and stops. Sierra takes the lead, gets a crate and goes back!

Chris: 4 for the heroes, 3 for the villains!

Lindsay runs out.

Lindsay: This will be easy!

Blainley: Lindsay look!

She points to a jelly fish.

Blainley: I think it's a pack of lipstick!

Lindsay: Oh my god! EEEEE!

Lindsay picks up the jellyfish and it stings her.

Lindsay: That so wasn't make up…

Gwen comes swimming back with a crate and then Blainley goes out. When she does, tons of jellyfish swarm her and begin to sting.

Blainley: WHAT IS THIS! AHHHHHHH!

Lindsay goes by her with a crate and Beth heads out. As Blainley continues to get stung, Beth, Tyler and Trent get crates.

Chris: That's 7 for the heroes and 4 for the villains!

Blainley finally gets unstung and she gets her crate.

Cody gets his crate and DJ goes out.

Alejandro, Duncan, and Geoff are able to make for lost time. DJ goes back

Chris: That's 9 for the heroes, and 8 for the villains!

Noah gets his crate and Leshawana and Geoff head out.

Leshawna: Ah! I can't swim with my arm!

Leshawna slowly swims.

Geoff goes back with his crate, which makes it 10 for the heroes. Then Bridgette heads out and gets her crate. Finally, Trent goes out again and gets the 12th crate.

Chris: And the heroes are starting the puzzle!

Leshawana finally gets her crate and goes back, making it 9. Alejandro, Duncan and Justin get their crates quickly.

Chris: And the villains have theirs! Looks like the villains have 1/3 of their puzzle done!

Geoff: Okay, let's put that I there.

Katie: No! It goes there!

Geoff: No it doesn't, are you stupid?

Sadie: Don't be mean to Katie!

Geoff: I can do what I want!

Bridgette: Geoff, stop before you get yourself in trouble!

Cody: Yeah!

Sierra: Yeah!

Geoff: How about no? I've token enough S*** from a lot of you! Listen to me!

The villains start catching up with the heroes.

Beth: You're not the boss of us!

Geoff: Oh yes I am!

The villains are half way done.

Tyler: We need to work guys!

Lindsay: SHUT UP CHEATER!

Tyler: It's all B-

Beth: Yeah Tyler! Shut up! You attacked me and kissed me!

Lindsay: Yeah! You're going home!

Tyler: Why don't we all shut up and work!

The villains put in their last piece and cheer.

Chris: And the villains win!

Heroes: What?

Tyler: I told you all to shut up!

Geoff: And I told you all listen to me!

Lindsay: I'd rather listen to Geoff then Tyler!

Tyler: You know what Lindsay? Forget you! If you won't let me tell you what happened, then whatever! I don't need you! I can get someone else!

Tyler goes over to Katie and begins to kiss with her. Lindsay gasps.

Lindsay: I can't believe you!

Chris: Okay okay! We are on a TIMED show. So everyone please SHUT UP so we can do the elimination!

At elimination…

Chris: Okay! The votes are in! The Marshmallows go to…

Bridgette

Katie

Sadie

Sierra

Lindsay

Beth

Trent

Cody

And DJ.

The only two without a marshmallow, Tyler and Geoff.

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

Tyler.

Lindsay: What?

Geoff: What?

DJ: Wait!

Chris: Yeah?

DJ: I'll take Geoff's place. I can't stand watching the war I've started. I quit.

Chris: Okay.

Chef picks up DJ and throws him into the sea.

Chris: Anyways, bye Geoff!

Geoff: What?

Chris: If he wanted to take the losers place, he had to of said it BEFORE I announced the loser! Which means, your going home too!

Geoff: This is unfair!

Chris: Too bad!

Chef picks up Geoff, and throws him in the sea.

Chris: And that's that! A shocking double elimination! A huge feud going on between Lindsay and Tyler! What will happen next time on,

TDI

Heroes

VS.

Villains!

The scene fades, and the episode ends.

**Remaining Players: **Courtney, Eva, Heather, Gwen, Leshawana, Blainley, Alejandro, Duncan, Justin, Noah, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Trent, Cody.

**Eliminated Players: **Owen, Ezekiel, Harold, DJ, Geoff


	8. Sleep and Eat

**Episode 5: Sleep, Eat, Capture!**

Chris: Yo! It's me! Chris Mclean! Previously on Total Drama- Oh screw it. I don't feel like reviewing it. CUT TO THE THEME SONG!

The Theme Song Plays

The Episode begins at the Heroes Tribe after elimination.

Lindsay: I can't believe you didn't go home Tyler!

Tyler: Why don't you shut up?

Lindsay: Because I can do what I want!

Tyler: Well I guess I can now too without your ass nagging me when we were together.

Lindsay: I so didn't nag you!

Tyler: Yeah you did! I hate you!

Lindsay: I HATE YOU!

Tyler: Whatever, fake bitch.

Lindsay: I thought you weren't like the other guys!

Lindsay runs off tearing up…

Confessionals:

Bridgette: Oh my god! I miss Geoff! Why couldn't he have just shut up!

Bridgette frowns.

Confessional over.

Trent: Finally, we can get to sleep…

Chris goes to both tribes…

Chris: Challenge time!

Heather: What?

Chris: Yeah! That's right! It's return of… the awakeathon!

Justin: Again?

Chris: Yeah, but with different rules.

Noah: Difference being…?

Chris: That there's 3 parts to our challenge. This is part one. Anyone who stays awake for the whole night will continue onto to part 2!

Courtney: And exactly how long will be one night?

Chris: Starting from now, 10:23 P.M. To Tomorrow morning at 10:23 A.M.! 12 hours! So yeah the challenge is like starting now!

Chris goes back.

Confessionals:

Blainley: Time to make the heroes lose!

Blainley grins evily.

Confessionals over.

Katie: Okay Sadie! We are so going to survive!

Sadie: Oh my god! I know right?

Blainley walks up to them.

Blainley: Hey guys!

Katie: Ew, what do you want?

Blainley: I just want to wish you guys luck!

Blainley gives them a hug.

Blainley: Oh, Don't tell the villains, but I want to sabotage them!

Sadie: Why…

Blainley: Because I hate Alejandro!

Katie: But he's so hot!

Sadie: Yeah! I wanna date him!

Blainley: Too late… He's gonna be a daddy soon.

Katie: TO WHO? RAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!

Blainley: Heather.

Katie and Sadie: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Blainley: I know, so here, have these cookies.

Katie: Doesn't food make people tired?

Blainley: No. these are energy cookies!

Sadie: Energy cookies?

Blainley: Yeah! You eat one,

Blainley eats one.

Blainley: AND YOU GET TONS OF ENERGY!

Blainley starts running and dancing.

Katie: Okay!

Both Katie and Sadie eat them.

Sadie: Why aren't we all hyper?

Blainley: It works slower on others.

Katie: Oh-

Katie falls to ground asleep.

Sadie: Oh my god! Blainley you l-

Sadie falls asleep

Confessionals:

Blainley: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH YEAH I GOT THEM! MY COOKIE HAD TONS OF CAFFINE STUFF IN IT, MAYBE TO MUCH YEAH RIGHT IT'S AWESOME! BUT KATIE AND SADIE AND SLEEP MEDICINE IN THEIRS OH YEAH I OWN I OWN!

Confessional over.

Courtney: This is so easy! I'm going to win!

Courtney falls asleep.

3 Hours in. 1:23 A.M

Chris: 3 hours in, and others have fallen asleep! Gwen, Leshawna and Cody!

4:23 A.M.

Chris: 6 hours in! Halfway done! More have fallen asleep! Justin, Noah and Trent! If you guys are wondering, "How could they fall asleep after 6 hours yet they stayed up for like 10 days in TDI?" Well, before the elimination last night…

Flashback, everyone is outside.

Chris: Hello everyone! Because it's been over a week since your arrival, we've decided you all should enjoy some pizza!

Chef dumps boxes and boxes of pizza.

Chris: Enjoy!

Leshawna: It probably has the crap you guys put on in TDA!

Chris: No it doesn't! look!

Chris eats a piece of pizza.

Heather: Fine, I'll try a piece.

Heather eats it.

Heather: HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL THIS IS DELICIOUS!

Everyone begins to eat the pizza.

Back to the normal time.

Chris: Yeah! It secretly had sleeping stuff in it! Ha!

Confessionals:

Blainley: HAHA! I FEEL LIKE CONFESSING MY SECRETS! IF YOU ALL WONDER HOW I GOT THAT BUZZER AND THE SLEEP STUFF, WELL HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED!

Flashback to day one of the show.

Blainley: Hey Chef.

Chef: What do you want?

Blainley: I want you to help me win this show.

Chef: Last time, I got caught!

Blainley: Yeah, but this time you won't. I want Alejandro out. So I need something from you.

Chef: Why should I?

Blainley: I'll give you half of the million!

Chef: Fine, what do you need?

Blainley: I need a buzzer.

Flashback to last night…

Blainley: Chef!

Chef: What?

Blainley: I need sleep medicine or something!

Chef: Fine!

Chef hands her the medicine.

At the camp. Blainley takes out two cookies. She takes the medicine and injects it into the middle of them.

Blainley: Perfect.

Back to the confessional.

Blainley: MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOW I SHALL WIN!

Confessional over.

8 Hours in. 6:23 A.M.

Chris: No one has fallen asleep since!

10 Hours in. 8:23 A.M.

Chris: Still no one!

12 Hours in. 10:23 A.M.

Chris: No one! And part one is over!

Chris goes down to the tribes.

Chris: Okay! Now follow me to my cabin for part 2!

Eva: You have a cabin?

Chris: Yeah!

The next scene is with them in Chris' cabin. His cabin is pimped out with a hot tub, buffet line, TV, computer and all sorts of things.

Blainley: WHY DON'T WE GET ANYTHING OGMOGMGGOMGOMG!

Chris: CALM DOWN. Anyways, for part two, you guys will be eating as much as you can!

Alejandro: I can't eat the gross crap you guys served before!

Chris: No, it's actually real delicious food!

Chef puts a plate with a lid over it, opening it. Revealing spaghetti and Swedish meatballs.

Heather: The pasta's probably dead worms!

Sierra: and the meatballs must be bull balls!

Chris: NO IT'S NOT!

Chris takes a bowl of it and eats it.

Chris: Anyways, only 3 players from each team will move onto part 3. For each round, whoever eats the most food moves on! So for this round, whoever can eat the most bowls of pasta will win! Oh and each round is one minute! Starting…now!

Everyone begins to indulge in bowls of pasta. Blainley is seen eating like crazy.

Chris: Times up! With 22 bowls eaten…Blainley moves on!

Blainley: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blainley jumps out of a window.

Chris: Okay… anyways, next round!

Chef brings out piles of sausages.

Chris: Gourmet sausages! Enjoy!

Everyone begins to eat the sausages for 60 seconds.

Chris: And stop! The person who ate a surprising, 95 sausages… Duncan! You're moving on!

Heather: Not a shocker he'd be shoving those down…

Duncan: Shut up fatty!

Heather: I AM NOT FAT!

Alejandro: Yeah! Shut up you juvenile delinquent!

Duncan: Whatever.

Chris: Next round!

Chef brings out chicken noodle soup.

Chris: And… eat!

Everyone chugs down the soup with noodles and chicken for 60 seconds.

Chris: Stop! Chugging down 15 bowls of soup, Tyler!

Tyler: Yeah!

Bridgette: Ugh! I can't eat this stuff knowing a dolphin could be in it!

Chris: And now it's our dessert round! Cheesecake please!

Chef brings in tons of cheesecake.

Chris: And.. GO!

Everyone eats, Bridgette eats a lot.

Chris: Stop! Bridgette moves on with 25 pieces of cheesecake consumed!

Bridgette: Yes!

Chris: Now it's time for our players choice round! When I yell "PLAYER'S CHOICE!" The first person to call a food will be the food. And… Player's choice!

Heather: OCTOPUS!

Sierra: EW!

Heather: I love octopus so ha!

Chris: Okay…

Chef brings in octopus.

Chris: And go!

Heather is the only one who eats it.

Chris: And heather moves on eating 6 octopus legs!

Heather: Yes!

Chris: Now only the heroes will compete!

Chef brings in… fur.

Chris: Yep! We shaved a cat, and here's it's fur! Ready go!

No one eats…

Sierra: Fine I'll do it!

Sierra it's a bite of it.

Chris: And Sierra moves on! Everyone else, Eva, Alejandro, Lindsay and Beth, you're out!

Everyone who will compete in round three meet outside.

Chris: Okay! For your 3rd and final part… the game is… Capture the Flag!

The scene fades.


	9. Capture the Fag! ErFlag!

The scene fades in with the 6 players in part three competing standing behind Chris. They are Heather, Blainley, Duncan, Bridgette, Tyler and Sierra.

Heather: Capture the Flag?

Chris: Yup! An old school yard game. Each team will get a flag. They will find a spot to hide it. Then when I say go, each team will look for the opposing team's flag. The team that finds the other team's flag first wins immunity! Losers, must face elimination. Got it?

Sierra: Got it!

Chef gives each team their colored flag.

Chris: When I say go, you'll have 10 minutes to hide it. And… GO!

The teams race off.

With the villains…

Duncan: Okay, I say that we hide it between one of these trees.

Heather: It'll be too obvious.

Blainley: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Duncan: Why are you so freaking hyper?

Blainley: I DON'T !

Heather: If we lose we're voting your annoying ass off…

Blainley: YEAH RIGHT I'M WORKIN WITH-

Blainley stops.

Heather: Anyways, why don't put it on top of the trees?

Duncan: Good idea.

Duncan climbs a tree and puts the flag up there.

With the heroes…

Bridgette: Okay! I say we hide it in this ditch.

Tyler: Yeah! And we can put some leaves over it!

Sierra: But what if they fall and get it?

Bridgette: I don't think they will. Besides, this is the best spot we can find!

Sierra: Alright.

Tyler jumps in, puts the flag down, climbs up and covers it with leaves.

Bridgette: Looks great! Let's go back.

The next scene is back at the starting point with the teams.

Chris: Alright… when I say go, you guys will start looking. 3...2...1... GO!

The teams start looking.

Duncan: This way!

The villains run, and fall into the ditch.

Tyler: No!

Heather: We got the flag!

Chris: Now bring it up…

Heather: Alright.

Heather tries climbing out but can't.

Duncan: Wimp.

Duncan tries climbing but can't.

Heather: "Wimp".

Blainley: WOW YOU ALL SUCK!

Blainley jumps out of the ditch.

Blainley: YES! I DID IT!

Heather: Now take the flag and pick us up!

Heather throws the flag, and Blainley catches it.

Blainley: WE'RE GONNA WI-

Blainley falls asleep.

Heather: NO!

With the Heroes,

Sierra: I wonder where they put it…

Tyler: Probably somewhere high… Duncan can climb trees easily.

Bridgette: Trees, that's it! Guys! Look at the trees!

After minutes of them looking around.

Sierra: I see their flag!

Bridgette: Yes! Who can climb a tree though?

Tyler: I'll use my awesome fingers!

Tyler quickly climbs the tree.

Tyler: I got it!

Bridgette: Good! Through it down!

Tyler: Okay!

Tyler throws it down.

Tyler: I'm coming down now-

Tyler falls off the tree and impacts to the ground.

Tyler: Oww…

Back with the villains…

Duncan and Heather: BLAINLEY! BLAINLEY! BLAINLEY!

Heather: Wait…

Duncan: What?

Heather: … MILDRED!

Blainley wakes up angrily.

Blainley: WHO THE F*** CALLED ME MILDRED?

Heather: I don't know, anyways, get us up!

Blainley: Okay…Oww I have a massive headache.

Duncan: Looks like she's back to normal…

Blainley picks them up.

Heather: Let's go!

The heroes run in.

Bridgette: Come on guys! We can win this!

Both teams are racing, both running at the same speed and distance.

Chris: And the winner is….

The teams cross.

Chris: We're going to need a photo finish!

Chef prints a picture.

Chris: And… by a nose… literally… THE VILLAINS WIN THANKS TO BRIDGETTE'S NOSE!

Villains: WOOHOO!

Chris: Heroes, I'll see you at elimination.

Meanwhile at the camp tribe.

Lindsay: Okay everyone! If you vote Tyler, raise your hand!

7 raise their hand.

Lindsay: Yeah!

With the villains…

Justin: Wow Noah, don't you think Heather's so fat now.

Noah: Justin, don't be mean, Yeah she's acted like a b**** but we shouldn't make fun of her.

Justin: In case you didn't notice we're VILLAINS. We're supposed to be mean!

Noah: Well I'm not.

At the elimination.

Chris: Okay, before you guys vote… we have a little twist.

Trent: Twist?

Chris: Yeah… two players are switching teams! Tyler because he's proven to be a villain, and Noah because he's actually nice!

Tyler: Yes!

Lindsay: No!

Noah is brought in by chef.

Chris: Anyways, GO VOTE!

Everyone votes.

Chris: Okay let's make this clear and cut. Beth, you lose bye.

Beth: Wha-

Chef picks her up and throws her into the sea.

Lindsay: Not Beth!

Chris: Okay… what'll happen next time on,

TDI

Heroes

VS.

Villains!


	10. The Aftermath!

**Episode 6: Total Drama Aftermath! **

The episode begins with a scene of the Total Drama Aftermath set, this seasons host is Josh from Celebrity Manhunt.

Josh: Hey everyone! It's me, Josh from Celebrity Manhunt!

Narrator: I JUST SAID THAT!

Josh: Too bad.

Josh smiles.

Josh: Anyways, it's time for our first aftermath of TDI Heroes VS. Villains! Our guests today are…

The camera turns to the losers.

Josh: Owen, Ezekiel, Harold, DJ, Geoff and Beth! We will interview each of them, show behind the scene footage, squeeze the truth from them and a special twist at the end! Stay tuned for this epic episode of Total Drama Aftermath!

The theme song plays.

Josh: Hey! Welcome back! Just so you readers now, this episode will be one chapter. Then we will post the new episode later! Anyways, let's start this show by interviewing Owen!

Owen walks up to the interviewing couch as everyone in the audience claps.

Josh: So Owen, you won TDI, and went far in the previous seasons. How does it feel to be the first voted out?

Owen: Yeah it sucks, but there's no way I'd be able to survive out there without food!

Josh: I see, so you were going to ask Izzy to get back together right?

Owen: Yeah, but she was chased down by the police…

Owen frowns.

Josh: Poor big guy…

Owen goes back to the loser couch.

Josh: Before we interview Ezekiel, let's talk about Blainley AKA Mildred. She seems to be this season's Heather, but boy is she worse! She's teamed up with Chef AGAIN to dominate! So far, she's rigged Ezekiel, gave Sadie and Katie sleep cookies, and more! Who knows what kind of evil things she will do next?

A picture of Blainley comes onto the screen.

Josh: This is Blainley,

A picture of a girl the size of Owen with Blainley's hair and dress comes on the screen.

Josh: And this is Mildred… she sucks in her fat when the cameras roll, but when they're off, she lets herself go! Aha! Anyways, Ezekiel, come on up!

Ezekiel goes to the interviewing couch.

Josh: So, Ezekiel. You were the second voted off.

Ezekiel: Yeah, but it was so unfair! Blainley rigged it!

Josh: Yes, it sucks doesn't it?

Ezekiel: Yeah! She should've gone home! Why doesn't Chris know that Chef is rigging?

Josh: I have no idea!

Ezekiel: MILDRED IS AN UGLY BITCH!

Josh: Okay, okay! Calm down! We need you to play a game of… Truth or Tazer!

Ezekiel: What?

Josh: I ask you a question, and if you don't tell the Truth, you'll get Tazered!

Ezekiel: Ah!

Josh: First question, do you love anyone on the show?

Ezekiel: No!

Ezekiel gets tazered.

Josh: Oh! So you do!

Ezekiel: Fine! Yes I do!

Josh: Is she uh… Gwen?

Ezekiel: No.

Nothing happens.

Josh: Heather?

Ezekiel: Ew, No!

Nothing happens.

Josh: Hmm, Blainley?

Ezekiel: N-No!

Ezekiel gets tazered.

Josh: Woah! You like Blainley!

Ezekiel: NO! NO! NOO!

Ezekiel turns into the green creature, breaks away and runs off.

Josh: Damn it! We were going to ask him more questions! Anyways, Harold you're turn!

Harold is snoring.

Josh: Harold… HAROLD!

Harold does not wake up.

Josh: Screw it… next we have, TDI Heroes VS. Villains, behind the scenes!

The scene goes to the TV. First scene is with Bridgette and Geoff.

Geoff: We need to catch that chicken!

Bridgette: Alright, you sneak up behind it with my sweater, and catch it.

Bridgette takes off her sweater and gives it to Geoff.

Geoff: Alright!

Geoff goes close to the chicken, he throws the sweater over the chicken, but it escapes and he falls. The chicken begins to peck at his head.

Geoff: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWW!

Bridgette: I'll get it!

Bridgette tries grabbing it with her hands but it flies away and she falls on Geoff.

Geoff: ow!

Bridgette: Sorry!

The chicken comes back with many other chickens and begins to peck violently at all of them.

The scene ends.

Josh: Haha! Speaking of Geoff, it's time for DJ and Geoff's interview!

DJ and Geoff walk up.

Josh: Hey guys!

DJ: Yo!

Josh: So, DJ you quit and Geoff you were voted off on the same episode!

Geoff: Yeah! I should still be in there!

DJ: Sorry man.

Geoff: It's okay, it's all Chris' fault anyways.

DJ: Yeah.

Josh: Okay, question time-

A buzzer goes off.

Josh: Uh oh!

Geoff: What?

Josh: We only have 10 minutes left!

DJ: So? That's enough time to interview us right?

Josh: No, because we need to do the twist!

Beth: Twist?

Josh: Yeah!

The TV turns on and shows all of the remaining competitors standing on logs, holding buckets.

Josh: Hey guys!

Duncan: What the hell is this for?

Josh: Someone's going home!

Katie: What?

Josh: And that person will be replaced with…

Izzy flies in on a vine.

Josh: Izzy!

Gwen: What?

Josh: This is how it'll work. In 30 seconds, Chef will pour rocks into your buckets. It will make a combined weight of 50 pounds! The first person to drop, will be eliminated!

Everyone: WHAT?

Josh: And Chef, pour them rocks!

Chef pours the rocks.

Sadie: Oh my god! These are so heavy!

Leshawana: And I have an injured arm! How do you expect me to-

Leshawna's bucket's drop.

Josh: Woah! Leshawna, looks like you're out!

Leshawna gasps as Geoff throws her into the sea.

Josh: And Izzy you may go-

The police fly through the roof.

Police: Izzy! You are not getting away!

Izzy: See ya suckers!

Josh: Uh, what? Okay, Leshawna, you aren't eliminated!

Leshawna: Yes!

Beth: What about my interview?

Josh: No time! We are out of it! Hope you guys have a fun time, see you in** 6 episodes!**


	11. Riddle Me This!

**Episode 7: Riddle Me This!**

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated this in over a month! I've been very busy with school, and after I watched all the leaked TDWT episodes, I wasn't really thinking about it anymore. I've decided that I'm going to finish this, so here's the next episode!

Chris: Previously on TDI: HvV, it was an aftermath! Josh interviewed the losers, and Leshawna almost went home in place of Izzy! Now, there's 18 players left, who will be eliminated tonight? Find out on…

TDI

Heroes

VS.

Villains!

The scene fades and the intro plays.

*At the Villains' tribe*

Heather: Oww, oww!

Alejandro sits down with Heather.

Alejandro: What's the matter?

Heather: The baby is starting to kick a little. It sort of hurts, but it's beautiful.

Heather and Alejandro smile, they kiss. Gwen walks by.

Gwen: Woah!

Heather and Alejandro stop kissing in shock.

Gwen: Wow, what a shocking couple.

Heather: Gwen! Please don't tell anyone!

Gwen: Don't worry, and Wow, Heather you sure let yourself go… It looks like you've gained like 20 pounds!

Heather: Ugh, it's a- a-.

Gwen: No…

Heather: What?

Gwen: You're… You are…

Heather: I'm Just-

Gwen: YOU'RE PREGNANT!

Heather: No I'm not!

Gwen: Yeah you are!

Gwen goes up to Heather and puts her hands on her stomach.

Gwen: I felt a kick…

Heather: Oh my god! Don't tell! Please Gwen!

Gwen: Alright… I won't.

Heather: Thanks Gwen, I'd never thought I'd say this but… You rock.

Gwen: Yeah, I know.

Gwen walks away.

Alejandro: Wow, let's hope this doesn't spread out…

Chris' voice appears from the speaker.

Chris: Yo! Everyone meet me at the lake for today's challenge!

Leshawna: Dis beta not be no swimmin challenge or im'a go Tyra Banks on someone's ass!

The teams meet up at the lake.

Chris: Welcome to your challenge! Today's challenge will be a-

A knife from out of no where goes into Chris' throat.

Lindsay: !

Trent: Shut up! Look, there's a note on the knife!

Trent takes the note and reads it

Trent: Wait, there's two notes. One for the villains and one for the heroes.

Heroes note: What is at the beginning of Ever, the end of time and space, and in the middle of Death?

Villains Note: A to Z, 1 2 3. Add 10 and subtract 5. Divide by 7 and add 4. Alphabet please!

Duncan: What the? Is this some kind of riddle?

Cody: Riddles! I love those! This should be easy… It's E!

Trent: What?

Cody: Look, the beginning of the word Ever is E. The end of the words time and space is E, and the letter in the middle of Death is E!

Katie: Then what does E mean?

Sierra: How about… Entrance!

Sadie: To the entrance of camp Wawanakwa!

Eva: Say what? All these numbers. And letters, what?

Tyler: That's easy. 3 + 10 = 13 - 5 = 7 / 7 = 1 + 4 = 5. And the 5th letter in the alphabet is E.

Courtney: What does E mean then?

Alejandro: Exit! We must go to the exit of camp Wawanakwa!

Justin: Then let's go!

At the entrance…

Bridgette: Yes! Another Riddle!

Riddle: What's Black, white and Red all over?

Lindsay: Oh! A penguin! Let's go to the border of Alaska and Hawaii!

Trent: Lindsay… Hawaii is an island! There are no borders!

Lindsay: Oh…

Sadie: What about a newspaper? It's black, white and everyone reads it!

Cody: Hey that's good! Chef always has newspapers at the mess hall. Let's go there!

*Villains*

Blainley: Look! A note!

Riddle:

Four Oval Office Desks.

Gwen: What? Do we have to go to an office or something?

Tyler: Why's every word capitalized?

Courtney: Wait! When you take the capitalized letter from each word, it spells food!

Leshawna: Then we gotta go to the mess hall!

At the mess hall…

Sierra: There's the newspapers!

Bridgette: It says, "The winning numbers are 2x3x2"

Cody: X's aren't numbers…

Lindsay: Since when were their safes?

The villains run in.

Heather: Go to the food!

Eva: There are 12 plates!

Cody: 12... Wait that's 2 times 3 times 2! Go to the safes!

Heroes run to the safes.

Sadie: I don't get this there's no combo!

Lindsay: Wait! I know this!

Trent: Sure…

Lindsay: I'm serious! C is the 5th letter of the alphabet! The newspaper had 3 numbers on it and it equaled 12!

Cody: So?

Lindsay: The combination is 5312!

Lindsay enters it into the safe and it opens revealing a note.

Riddle: Who's happy, safe and one step closer to one million dollars?

Chris jumps out.

Chris: The heroes are!

Heroes: Woo!

Chris: Villains, that means… Time for elimination!

Confessional (Blainley): F***!

At elimination…

Chris: Alright. The votes are cast. Marshmallows go to… Courtney, Eva, Heather, Gwen, Alejandro, Leshawna, Justin and Duncan. Last marshmallow either goes to Tyler or Blainley. Well, let's say goodbye to Blainley!

Blainley: WHAT?

Heather: SHIT!

Chris: HEATHER WHAT THE FUCK WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FUCKING MONEY FOR ANOTHER FUCKING BLEEP!

Chef: WHAT THE FUCK CHRIS? DON'T FUCKING SWEAR IF WE DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING MONEY!

Chris: WELL I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! IT'S ALL BLAINLEY'S FAULT ANYWAYS SHE FUCKING SAID FUCK IN THE FUCKING CONFESSIONAL AND USED THE LAST FUCKING BLEEP WE FUCKING HAD LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FUCKING SHIT?

Heather: WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP? MY WATER BROKE!

Chris: YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT?

Alejandro: How is it broken? We had sex two weeks ago!

Leshawna: YOU TWO HAD SEX?

Alejandro: Wait that means you… had sex with someone else…!

Heather: No, Alejandro… we've had sex before…

Alejandro: What?

Heather: It was during our TDWT party. We were all drunk and…

Alejandro: Wow…

Heather: Anyways… FUCK!

Chris: STOP FUCKING SWEARING!

Heather: WELL EXCUSE ME! I'M GIVING BIRTH HERE! TAKE ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING SHOW!

Chris: What?

Alejandro: Me too! Me and Heather quit!

Chris: Alright. Chef do the honors.

Chef picks them up and is about to throw them in the lake.

Chris: NO! SHE'S PREGO! WE DON'T WANNA GET SUED! DRIVE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!

Chef leaves with them.

Blainley: Does this mean I'm safe?

Chris: Yeah, you're safe.

Blainley: Yes!

**The end**

**A/N: **What an inappropriate ending! J Sorry this was rushed. But I will try my best to continue quicker!


	12. Get a Clue!

**Episode 8: Get a Clue!**

**Chris: Previously on… oh screw it you should know what happened! Oh, and we'd like you to know Heather gave birth to a beautiful girl who's name is Maria Gomèz.**

***Theme song plays***

**Blainley Confessional: Wow! I was almost eliminated but instead Heather and Alejandro quit! Ha, I love this game!**

**Leshawna Confessional: DA FU-**

**Chris runs in.**

**Chris: DON'T YOU DARE CURSE. WE STILL DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY!**

**Chris walks out.**

**Leshawna: Ugh. Well anyways, that's so re- stupid that Blainley wasn't eliminated!**

***At the heroes' tribe***

**Lindsay is crying, Noah sits down with her.**

**Noah: Lindsay, what's that matter?**

**Lindsay: (Crying) I…miss Tyler!**

**Noah: But he cheated on you?**

**Lindsay: I know! But… I feel so lonely!**

**Noah: Look who's talking…**

**Lindsay: What?**

**Noah: I've never had a girlfriend before.**

**Lindsay: Wow… I never knew that.**

**Noah: Yeah… I was only popular with the "Nerds" which were mostly all guys.**

**Lindsay: Oh… I would think you'd have one.**

**Noah: Really?**

**Lindsay: Yeah… You're… cute.**

**Noah and Lindsay go forward to each other, and begin to kiss. Eva sees this and gasps.**

**Eva (Confessional): WHAT THE HELL? I LOVED NOAH! Oh sh-**

**Chris runs in**

**Chris: NONONONONONO!**

**Eva: I CANT BELIEVE I SAID THAT! OH MY GOD DO NOT POST THIS TO TELEVISION OR I WILL KILL YOU! THAT'S IT. LINDSAY IS GOING DOWN.**

***With Katie and Sadie***

**Sadie: Oh Katie, I feel so fat today!**

**Katie: Because you are ha.**

**Sadie: What?**

**Katie: I was just kidding girl.**

**Sadie: Oh my god Katie!**

**Katie: I was just kidding!**

**Sadie: BUT YOU SAID I WAS FAT! UGH! KATIE! I HATE YOU AGAIN, GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Katie: Wha-**

**Katie (Confessional): Ugh! What a sensitive cry baby! **

**Chris from loud speaker: Hey everyone! Our bleeps are back! You can swear now!**

**Everyone: ***** ***** ***** ***** **** ** ********** ***** *** *** **** ******* ***** ***** ***** ***** **** ** ********** ***** *** *** **** ******* ***** ***** ***** ***** **** ** ********** ***** *** *** **** ******* ***** ***** ***** ***** **** ** ********** ***** *** *** **** ******* **

**Chris: WHAT THE HELL? YOU ALL JUST WASTED THEM! UGH!**

**Sierra: Wow Cody, I can't believe Alejandro and Heather had a baby.**

**Cody: I know, what a surprise!**

**Sierra: Cody…**

**Cody: Yeah?**

**Sierra: I want to have a baby too.**

**Cody: Ugh…**

**Sierra: With you!**

**Cody: But we're only 18!**

**Sierra: Almost 19...**

**Cody: But Sierra, I'm pure. I will not have sex until I'm married!**

**Sierra: But we got married at Niagara Falls! **

**Cody: That wasn't official!**

**Sierra: Oh Cody! I love you, if we get married can we please have sex on our Honey Moon?**

**Cody: Uhh, hold on I have to pee.**

**Cody runs away**

**Cody (Confessional): Holy crap! Sierra is really starting to scare me now! Maybe dating is such a good idea…**

**Chris: Alright guys! It's challenge time! Your challenge will be taking place in a mansion a few miles away. But before we go, here are a few people I want you all to meet.**

**Chef Kayla, a gourmet cook.**

**Charles the Butler, a Butler for mansions.**

**And the mansion's owners, Jeffrey and Diana Sentas, **

**Chris: Now, there's a reason why I want you to meet these guys. There has been a murder at their mansion. And they are the suspects. It your jobs to figure out who the murderer is! The team who gets it right wins immunity! Now, let's head off the Senta's Mansion!**

**They are soon at the front door of the Mansion.**

**Chris: Alright! It's 10 PM now, meet me out here and tell me when you figure out who it is. And… GO!**

**The campers run inside the mansion in front of them is a dead man with blood on him.**

**Police Man: Hello detectives, as you can see, this is the murder. There is a knife where his heart is. It's obvious this person has been stabbed by someone. We leave the rest to you.**

**The police man leaves.**

***Heroes and Villains are huddled up into their own groups.***

**Cody: That's definitely a butchers knife! **

**Trent: which are located in kitchens!**

**Bridgette: So the chef did it!**

**Katie: Wow, that was easy.**

**Sadie: SHUT UP!**

**Katie: NO YOU!**

**Sierra: Shut up you two! Let's go to the kitchen!**

**Duncan: That's definitely a pocket knife.**

**Leshawna: Who would have a pocket knife?**

**Tyler: The kid told me he was a boy scout, boy scouts have pocket knifes!**

**Gwen: I highly doubt a kid would murder….**

**Courtney: We should check anyways… Let's go!**

***In the kitchen***

**Lindsay: Chefy chefy where are you?**

**Noah: I'm checking the supply closet.**

**Noah opens it and screams. The rest run over and see the chef hung from the closet with an opening on the ceiling.**

**Bridgette: The person who lives in that room up there must be the murderer! Lets get up there!**

**In the boys room…**

**Justin: Look! The boy has knifes of all sorts laying around!**

**Gwen: He obviously did this! Let's go tell Chris!**

**Outside….**

**Courtney: Chris! We know who committed the murder!**

**Chris: Alright, just remember you only have one chance!**

**Duncan: The little boy was the murderer!**

**Chris: WRONG!**

**Blainley: What?**

**Chris: Now let's wait for the heroes!**

**The heroes enter the room and see Jeffrey holding the rope.**

**Trent: Aha! You're the murderer! Let's go tell Chris!**

**Outside.**

**Chris: Hey Heroes!**

**Cody: Hi Chris, we know who the murder is. It's Jeffrey Senta!**

**Chris: Wow Cody! Good job on NOT solving it! This calls for a tie breaker! Chef….**

**Chef walks out with a big wheel.**

**Chris: This wheel will determine what the tie breaker will be!**

**Chef spins it.**

**Chris: Inedible food! The first person from a team to eat a gross food wins immunity!**

**Next scene is in the dining room. Chef brings out a green bubbly substance to both teams.**

**Chris: And go!**

**Sadie: Ew! I am not eating that!**

**Katie: Wuss!**

**Sadie: Then you eat it!**

**Katie: No!**

**Courtney: Gross!**

**Leshawna: Ew?**

**Duncan: Ugh! You're all pansies! I want to win this so I'm eating it!**

**Duncan shoves the green substance into his mouth and swallows.**

**Chris: And the villains win!**

**Villains cheer and Duncan pukes.**

**Chris: Alright Heroes. I will see you at elimination!**

**Cody: Hey Sierra… Can I talk to you?**

**Sierra: Sure honey!**

**Cody: You've become crazy again. I am breaking up with you…**

**Sierra: WHAT? WHAT? YOU, YOU! AHHH!**

**Cody screams as Sierra attacks him**

**Voting:**

**Bridgette: Sierra, chick's crazy!**

**Sadie: KATIE**

**Katie: SADIE**

**Sierra: CODY!**

**Cody: SIERRA!**

**Trent: Cody.**

**Chris: Alright! Votes are in! Marshmallows go to…**

**Bridgette**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Trent**

**Katie and Sadie.**

**Bottom 2: Sierra and Cody**

**Chris: And the final marshmallow goes to….**

**Sierra!**

**Cody: What?**

**Sierra: No! I quit for Cody!**

**Cody: What?**

**Sierra: Look Cody… (Sierra begins to cry) I don't care if you hate me! I will always look out for you because… I will always love you!**

**Cody: Wow Sierra, I'm so sorry! I wish we could-**

**Chef grabs Sierra and throws her into the lake.**

**Chris: Another shocker! What will happen next time on**

**TDI:**

**Heroes VS. Villains!**


End file.
